Missing
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Usually, I don't even read these, but I came up with this idea when listening to a song. This is a song fic, without the lyrics, or me telling you the name of the song. But it's pretty obvious what the song is.
1. Chapter 1

DB-DBZ-DBGTfan2016: Okay, my first songfic, got the idea from watching a video on Youtube by halyee88, not posting the lyrics, not posting the song, you'll have to figure it out on your own.

"Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan, where are you Mamo-chan?" Usagi was running around franticly looking for him in a weird black hole of a room, while in her high school uniform, not knowing that he was right there. She was speaking in a very scared voice, so frightened that it scared Mamoru to see her this scared.

"I'm right here Usa-ko, can't you see me?"

"Mamo-chan? MAMO-CHAN?" She ran off. Now, she was at the Arcade, looking for him, and talking with her friends. Right now Ami was talking.

"Usagi-chan, if you can't find him, he probably left you."

"I'll never believe that."

"Usagi-chan, he's hurt you not one, not two, not three, but four times. First when you saw him with Beryl, then when it looked like he was with En, then when he went with Nehelania, and then when he left for America. He's just going to keep hurting you. Maybe you should date someone like Seiya, you could call him and he would help you get over Mamoru-san. You might even fall for him." Mamoru's hands balled up, turning into fists. He really couldn't stand that guy.

"No Rei-chan, I could never do that, how could you not care about it?"

"Look, Mamoru is nothing but a selfish jerk, now get over him." Makoto usually wasn't like this.

"Look, I knew that this would happen. He skipped out because you're to young. Now get him out of your head."

"Maybe your right. Maybe I should just give up. But I'll still love him 'til the day I die, but maybe I should give Seiya a call." She reached in her purse for her phone. Then it was just her against a black background on the chair.

"No, I'm right here," He reached out towards her, but the closer his arm got, the father away she went, "Usa-ko. USA-KO!" He shot upright in his bed. It woke up his wife, Usagi.

"Mamo-chan, what's wrong?" She was rubbing her eyes as she said this.

"I had a dream, no, a nightmare. I was there, and you were to, I called out to you, but you couldn't see or hear me. You searched franticly for me, but couldn't find me. Then, you and the others were at the arcade. They decided that I left you, and that you needed to call Seiya. You said you'd still love me, but that you should give Seiya a chance." His fists balled up, clenching the blanket.

"If this happens, will you still love me? If I die, will you still remember me? Will you forget every time I've hurt you?"

"Mamo-chan, I will always love you, no matter what. I've already forgiven you. Every time I see you, I forgive you. Most of the time you hurt me, it wasn't your fault."

"Please, don't be afraid if this happens, because I'll always come back. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough for you."

"You are."

"No, it just seems that way, but really, I'm weak. I've never been perfect."

"Neither am I. I've made mistakes, what do you call how we met? Not the best way to meet your soul mate." He laughed.

"Even if I'm gone for a few days, don't remind yourself of the bad. Just forget everything I've done to hurt you; I can't be pure and innocent like you. Someone else can't save me from myself. I'm not you."

"I don't want you to be. I want you to be you."

"Just, help me leave behind something to prove I'm not who everyone think I am, to show I'm who you think I am. Like I said before, you're the only one who can save me from myself. I'm not you, and I never will be."

"Mamo-chan, I will always love you. I've forgotten all you've done that's bad."

"I know you have pain inside."

"No I don't, every time I see you, my pain, any pain I have, is gone. Physical, mental, and emotional, they're all gone. You are the only person who can do that. Now get back to sleep." She smiled and closed her eyes again. He smiled. Looks like that dream was wrong.

**DB-DBZ-DBGTfan2016: Have you guessed the song? I put bits of the lyrics in there, and I didn't call the fic by the song title.**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

**Song Of Hope: This is not an actual chapter. This is about Joseph Kony. If you have not heard of him, you must be living under a rock. This video called KONY 2012 tells you all about him. ****This video will make your heart turn over inside your chest. Support Invisible Children.**


End file.
